The mermaid kidnaping
by D.Gray Man Sorrow Invoked
Summary: nix that, i think i am gunna try to rewrite this. it's been almost two years since i last updated, and after rereading it, there are many thigs i am going to rework to make it make more sence. sorry for the long absence... if u wanna adopt it, just ask .
1. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Because I got such positive feed back within so little time I decided to use what little time I have to begin the first chapter.

I DO NOT OWN MAN! Sadly…. Oh ya, flames WILL be used to commemorate the dead! Other than that enjoy!

____________________________________________________________

*sigh* "hey Tim-u, why must I endure having cross as my foster father?" Allen asked the little golden golem sitting on hid head. Unfortunately, the little golden ball was sound asleep, not paying any attention to Allen at all.

And the reason for poor little Allen's sadness? Earlier that day, cross had dumped even more of his debts onto Allen's head, literally.

"Perhaps you did something in a past life?" a voice suddenly stated, making Allen jump. "Or, perhaps, you are just cursed?" the young man stated, long midnight black hair fanning out behind him as he walked to the waters edge. "Come here." He said, but it was more of a command and, since Allen was so used to having to immediately follow whatever orders were given to him, because if he didn't there would be serious consequences, he immediately did as he was told. But unknown to him he was walking right into a trap. Because the moment he got close to the shore, three men jumped up out of the water and grabbed him, pinning his arms to his sides and dragging him out of the water.

"h-hey, let go! Please stop! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Allen screamed before being hit of the head and successfully knocked unconscious.

"Put him in the large aquarium, the one in my room, as quickly as possible, we wouldn't want my new pet to die, now would we?" Prince Kanda commanded leaving no room for error.

And so, Allen was kidnapped by a human prince, who only wanted him for his own selfish reasons.

Meanwhile…..

"Allen!!!!!!!!!!!" cross screamed, angered that his stupid adoptive son was keeping him waiting when he had work that he had to pass on to his 'son'. "Where is that blasted boy anyway?!"

"Honey, have you seen Allen-Chan? I can't find him anywhere." Cloudnyne asked saddened that her soon to be step son was hiding from her.

"That's what I'd like to know, it's like he has up and disappeared!" cross exclaimed in annoyed anger.

"Um, master?" a servant timidly asked, fearful of the king.

"What?!" cross and cloudnyne shout.

"I believe I saw him headed towards the surface about 5 hours ago… usually he comes back within one hour, but this time he didn't come back, I think something has happened to him!" the servant sated before braking down in sobs. Though the young prince hated his life, all to their subjects adored him and felt for him when some thing bad had happened. "I also over heard one of the other servants saying that they thought they had heard the young princes cries for help drifting through the ocean, but hopefully that is only a rumor and the young prince is ok.

"personally I don't really care what happens to him, the only reason I needed him was to give him some more debts that needed to be paid, since he is the best con artist around, but if that truly is the case and he was kidnapped or killed or whatever, I don't really even care, I will just find someone new to pay off the debts." Cross said nonchalantly.

"A-Allen-Chan, could be dead?! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" cloudnyne sobbed as she ran to her room, completely intending to spend the next couple of days holed up in there to wallow in her grief.

So there you have it, sorry about the fact that it is a bit rushed, its 10:30, and I'm exhausted. Wow… this came out nothing like I imagined, guess that's what I get for typing from scratch rather than hand writing it out before I typed it up…*sweatdrop…* anyway, I apologies profusely for the shortness… it would have been longer had I had the time and energy to put into it….. Anyway hope it didn't come out too cruddy, please review! And have a fun new years!!!!!!!!!! Happy late b-day Allen! Though this couldn't be considered a very nice b-day present, can it? What with him getting kidnapped and all…. Gomen, Allen. Ok, NO MORE BLABERING! Oh ya, and so sorry if some of the characters are a bit OOC, that was completely unintentional.


	2. A night to remember

I AM BACK!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! My dad finally gave me back cp privileges, and admitted that the cp wasn't dead…I also learned that loud music + razor = a cut up thumb and pain for the next month or so… Anyway it is all cloudy, fogy, rainy, dark and disgusting here where I live, and it has been this way for the past three weeks…. We have been having thunder storms the past couple of days as well…. yuck. So I decided to go back and continue this, I hope it doesn't turn out horribly…. Well, as usual I do not own , and all flames will be used to commemorate the dead. And now…. The story.

* * *

When Allen finally woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was inside of a gigantic fish tank, and that there was no way out. The second thing he noticed was that he was being stared at by deep blue, almost black eyes. This startled him immensely as well as frightened him.

"W-Who are you?! Where am I? _What do you want with me~?!"_ Allen exclaimed in terror, wanting nothing more than to be back home with everyone, not here with this kidnapper.

"Me? I am Kanda, the prince of this country. You are here because I wanted a rare pet, and you were the prime choice, it was actually kind of pathetic how easy it was to capture you though… Are you so stupid that you willing do what a STRANGER tells you? Honestly, you barley even fought back, moyashi!" Kanda replied rather rudely, as he watched Allen with slight amusement in his eyes.

"Well, sorry. The only reason I did as I was told was 'cuz I always have to do as I am told at home or fear the consequences of ignoring them… and my name is Allen, not moyashi. And why would you want ME as a pet? Most people either run in fear or beat me up… and what country is 'this country'?" Allen asked as he tried to find a comfortable position in the large rectangular fish tank. He soon gave up on finding a comfy position and swam up to the top of the tank to rest his arms on the front wall of the tank, staring down over the edge at kanda with a sad expression.

"Well, I don't care what others say, I personally think you are a rare and beautiful specimen to be gazed upon and pampered, but otherwise ignored. Oh, question, are mermaids able to transform their shape at will? Like from a tail to human legs?" kanda asked in a nonchalant manner as if he didn't really care about the answer, but had asked the question anyway.

"Where did you hear that?" Allen replied dodging the original question because he didn't want to reveal such a huge secret to the human public.

"You didn't answer the question. If you don't answer the question then I won't feed you tonight." Kanda threatened.

"Y-yes, it's true, please don't tell anyone though, if it was to get out that we were able to walk around among the humans, it would be catastrophic, disastrous, so please don't tell anyone, _please!_" Allen begged hoping that kanda would not tell anyone.

"Well, one thereat and you tell me everything. You really are a wimp. What have you not eaten recently or something?" kanda asked incredulously. Surprised at how little it took to get the boy to spill what he knew.

"n-no, I actually haven't eaten in about two days… I didn't get my foster father's bills paid in time and so wasn't allowed to eat for two days… for a normal merperson this wouldn't be all that bad, but as you can see I'm NOT normal, I usually eat twice my weight at one meal because I have a high metabolism…." Allen responded blushing slightly.

"Ouch, well, I have to go. Good night. I will see to it that food makes its way here at some point tonight. Now try to get some sleep. If you don't want to sleep in the tank, there is a bed in the room, just don't get anything wet." And with that kanda left, locking the door behind him.

As soon as kanda had left Allen got out of the tank and allowed his tail to become two long skinny legs entirely naked and barely covered by the shirt he was wearing. He shook his shoulder length pure white hair out hoping to make it slightly dry before allowing himself to slip to the floor.

~~~Allen's POV~~~

The moment my feet hit the floor I jumped. The floor was freezing! And because I hadn't been planning on going to the surface when I was captured I didn't have any pants. Just great. This had to be the worst day of my life. First I was late by two minutes to pay off the fifty thousand dollar debt that master had managed to accumulate over night, then because it was late I was cut off from food of any kind for two days, now I was a captive, half naked in a country that I still didn't even know the name of. Well, on the bright side, kanda hadn't been lying when he said that there was a bed in the room. I walk slowly over to it as my eyes begin to adjust to the darkness.

I must have over judged the distance between me and the bed because the next thing I knew I had stubbed my toe against the frame of the bed, surprising me as I fell down onto the squishy mattress.

Wait… squishy?

I push my hand into the mattress only to have it sink beneath the weight I was putting on it. Slowly I swing my legs over the side of the bed frame and onto the bed. The moment my body was fully on the bed I realized just how comfy the bed really was. Before I knew it I was sound asleep, both my body and mind having been unable to keep up with the events of the past couple of hours. As I slept I dreamt of Mana, and of a happier time when we used to travel around. Mana was a clown so we had to travel a lot, because of this I have been all over the world, both above and bellow the waters surface. But slowly the dreams turned to nightmares. Being beaten up because of my differences, being laughed at and made fun of, Mana's death (which I still believe was orchestrated by the NOAH a society of mermaid hunters), being forced to run for my life from debt collectors that master had told to seek me out for payment.

So many horrible things were flashing through my mind. Suddenly, though, I felt someone embrace me from behind, I heard them whisper in my ear things that in my sleepy state I could not understand. I didn't even notice when I was gently put back into the tank onto a bed that defiantly hadn't been there before. I just kept on sleeping in the now peaceful state of mind that I had suddenly found myself in, completely oblivious to the fact that I was still half naked and that I was no longer the only person in the room. All I knew was that I felt safe and that I was peaceful once more.

~~~end Allen's POV~~~

~~~Kanda's POV~~~

When I entered my room, I found the moyashi lying on my bed. At first this angered me, who did he think he was?! Sleeping in my bed. But then I remembered that I had told him that he could sleep in the bed if he wanted to. It was only then that I noticed that he was trembling from head to foot. Slowly, so as not to wake him, I crawled onto the bed and when I saw him up close I could tell that he was having a nightmare. Now, normally I wouldn't bother trying to help him, but since he was my pet I felt obligated to calm him down. So I gently wrapped my arms around him, taking care to notice that he was half naked so as to avoid any unnecessarily embarrassing contact. Then I remembered that there wasn't a bed in the tank. When I remembered this I nearly slapped myself in the head.

I quickly called in one of the servants and told them to put a bed into the tank so that the moyashi wouldn't have to sleep on the sand. Though I do realize that this is completely out of character for me I figured that since he was a pet that it wouldn't matter all that much and let myself hold onto the small, frail body in my arms if only for the moment, and if he didn't wake up then it wouldn't even be a problem.

Soon the servants came back with a bed which they put into the tank before leaving the room hurriedly, which was not surprising, they were probably afraid that I would throw them in the dungeon or something. Che, losers.

I then gently pick up the boys sleeping body, surprised at how incredibly light he was and gently put him in the tank where he slowly sank down onto the bed at the bottom of the tank. I made sure that the temperature was set around seventy five degrees so that he didn't freeze, because it was rather cold tonight. This was normal though since it was the middle of winter… once I put him down in the tank and make sure that he could still breathe even though he was still in his human form before allowing myself to get back into bed and fall asleep myself.

~~~end Kanda's POV~~~

While our captive and his captor were getting to know each other, news of Allen's disappearance had spread through out the sea, mostly because cloudnyne had forced cross to put out a reward for whoever returned his son to him because she was worried sick about Allen. It was because of this ransom that lavi, another merprince and coincidentally a friend of Allen's; though they had only been together a few times they were fairly close. This was the reason why when lavi heard that Allen was missing he told his grandfather that he was going to go look for Allen and left on a quest to find his missing friend.

* * *

Well, I apologise for it's shortness, I am trying to remember the plot I had had planned out for this fic….anyway, I recently rediscovered the anime gravitation, I love shuichi's (kotani kinya) voice, it's so pretty!!!!!!! But then, so is ryuichi's voice! I love spicy marmalade, bird, shining collection and sleepless beauty!!! So as of late I have been reading a ton of the gravi fics…. As well as jun jou romantica fics… both are really good. I recently had to restart collecting music from scratch… thing is that within a week I regained over half of what I had collected over a year….-_-' anyway as usual please review, I hope to update this more often, now that it is the summer!!! I also cant wait for the sixth harry potter movie to come out!!!!!!! Well, it is 9:44pm so good night all!!!


	3. who ARE the noah?

I do not and never will own Man, nor will any one else own it aside from hoshino-san. ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO COMMEMORATE THE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

When Allen woke up he was back in the tank, under water, and still without pants. Even more embarrassing than that was that his shirt had slightly ridden up on him during the night leaving his lower half completely visible. Horrified he hurriedly pulled down his shirt and glanced at the other inhabitant of the room, making sure that he hadn't been seen. Luckily for him Kanda was still sound asleep. With a sigh of relief he began to truly look around his surroundings, wondering how he had gotten back in the tank. He also was curious as to how the bed had come to be in the tank, but he decided to over look it when he noticed the food sitting on a table in the center of the room. He was about to get out and go over to look at the food when he remembered that kanda had told him last night that he was a prince and that this was his room. Once he remembered this he figured that the food was for kanda and that he shouldn't touch it. So he sadly began to try to focus on something else, such as changing his legs back into his tail.

He soon felt the pain that always came with the transformation wash over his body. His legs molded back together like clay, slowly sticking to each other as they came together once again. When it was done he heard clapping. Startled he opened his eyes, unable to recall when he had closed them in the first place, and looked up expecting to see kanda looking at him.

He was wrong though. It wasn't Kanda; it was the face that had haunted him since the death of his foster father, the face of Mana's murderer.

"y-you! Why are you…?" Allen began completely confused as to why he was there. Had he come for him? To kill him like he had killed Mana? Or was he there for something else entirely? Before he could come up with an explanation, though he saw the man pull a small vial of come blue liquid out of his coat and, uncorking it he began to dump the contents into the tank.

"I, boy, have come here on the Millennium Earls orders. He wants to have you, a bargaining chip for not just one nation, but three! Heh, you are more valuable than I think you realize." The man said as he watched as the boy slowly lost consciousness. He was about to grab the boy out of the tank when he felt a fist pass through his stomach.

"awwwwwwww, you woke up. Oh well." the man said before disappearing into thin air.

~~~Kanda's POV~~~

I watched as a man spoke with the moyashi. Unsure as to who he was I listened to what was said. I saw how moyashi seemed to recognize the man. Then I heard the mans next sentence.

"a bargaining chip for not just one nation, but three!" it was that one line that got me thinking. What did he mean, valuable to three nations, I knew that my country was included in the three, but what of the other two nations? There was definitely something the moyashi hadn't told me and I wasn't about to let the man take him before I got the answers that I wanted. Sadly I never got any of my answers because the moment that he saw me and realized that I had woken up he made some sort of exclamation that I didn't hear in my anger and disappeared into thin air. Though this perplexed me, I didn't have time to dwell on it as I realized that the Moyashi wasn't moving and I rushed to get him out of the tank before any lasting damage was done to him by whatever the substance that that man dumped into the tank was. All I knew was that it was blue, and that it had the Moyashi out cold and unmoving… that was never a good thing. So as quickly as I could I dove in and being careful not to hurt the boy I gently managed to get him out of the tank. As soon as he was out I quickly ran, carrying him as if he were as frail as glass, to the palace doctor, knowing that he would be able to do something to help with his extensive knowledge of medicine and the world in general. As soon as I reached his office I kicked the door in. I had no time to deal with such frivolities such as opening the door. The occupants within the room were startled, but I didn't care, I had to get the Moyashi to bookman as quickly as possible otherwise who knows what might happen to him.

END POV

"Bookman!" Kanda shouted, worry and anger evident in his voice. "I need your expertise, some weird gray skinned man was just in my room, and he put some weird blue stuff into the moyashi's tank, and the next thing I knew the Moyashi was out cold and unmoving."

"ok, slow down. You never get this worked up over anything, so why are you so worked up over this?" Bookman asked in a rather monotonous voice, not feeling the need to put any emotion behind his voice.

"he is my pet, and a rather rare pet at that. There are only three know merpeople that have ever been caught for displaying purposes. He is the third. And so I can't exactly let anything happen to something as rare and valuable as him." Kanda stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"well, yu-chan finally showing an emotion other than anger?" a cheery voice exclaimed in mock horror from the spiny chair before the doctors desk. "has the world finally come to an end?!"

"Shut it baka usagi, unless you want to have your head within the guillotine by the end of the day." Kanda stated threat evident in his low voice.

Said 'baka usagi' gulped and hid his vibrant read head behind the back of the chair he was currently taking up residence in. not wanting to take the chance of having kanda follow through on his threat.

"Lavi, why don't you help the prince put the boy on that table there so I can take a look at him rather than hindering the progress of everyone." Bookman said as he beckoned Kanda over to the paper covered table that took up residence in the middle of the room.

Within fifteen minutes Allen had been placed on the table, Kanda had kicked the read head off of the spiny chair and onto the floor; bookman was looking Allen over carefully checking for anything that might not be normal for a merperson. The room was completely silent. Even Lavi, who usually was the 'ice-breaker' within the castle, made not a sound. The only thing that could be heard from within the room was bookman's mutterings over the different aspects of Allen's' physical make up as well as anything that might have been off about it.

About half an hour later bookman finished his examination of the child on top of the table. As he turned to the room's other occupants he sighed. "I do not think that anything life threatening has happened to him. I do believe that he should be waking up fairly soon, and that whatever the "green stuph", as the prince put it, was didn't have much effect on him."

As soon as bookman finished speaking Allen began to wake up. But something was wrong; he was completely still, even though he had woken up.

"I… I can't…move, and why am I not in the water, what happened?! Where am I?!" Allen began to visibly panic as it became obvious that he had lost some part of his memory "Mana, what has happened, where are you?! MANA!!!!! Why aren't you here? Did you abandon me to? Do you hate me to? why does everyone hate me? Did I do something bad? Is that why yo-"Allen never got to finish what he was saying, because someone slapped him across the cheek.

"oi, Moyashi, get a grip, I don't know who this Mana person Is, but I doubt that he hates you, it is obvious that you have lost some portion of your memory, so let's get this strait. As of yesterday you are my pet, and as such you will behave your self, and not go spouting nonsense." Kanda growled, not helping Allen's mental situation in the slightest.

But before things could get out of hand, a messenger entered the room. "sir, there is someone here who wishes to speak with you." The man said, bowing.

"tell them that I don't have time at the moment and to come back later." Kanda said in annoyance.

"but sir, he says that he is cross Marian the king of the merpeople here to retrieve his adopted son." The messenger said in a worried tone.

"what?!" everyone in the room exclaimed before Kanda quickly said to let the man in.

A few minutes later, a man with wild long red hair and a mask covering half his face walked into the room, an air if negligence and booze emanating off of him.

"Allen!" the man exclaimed upon seeing the white haired boy sitting on the table with his head in his hands.

"wh-who are you?! You're not Mana!!!! Where is Mana! Where is my father!!!!!!" Allen shouted before being enveloped in a hug.

"Allen, Mana has been dead for a couple of years now, remember? I adopted you after Mana passed on so that nothing more would happen to you. "the man said gently. And this seemed to be all it took to restore Allen's memory.

"gah!!!" Allen exclaimed jumping away from the man with a disgusted and horrified look on his face. "cross, what are you doing here?!" Allen exclaimed. Before looking around a bit, "lavi? What are you doing here? Last I heard you and bookman were away on business?

"when I heard that the bastard* Tyki Mikk had somehow found you I came here as soon as possible. I had thought that you would be safer on land than in the ocean, but I guess I was wrong." Cross said with a sigh. "oi, you with the long hair, I want you to put Allen into a room with no windows." Cross said and as Allen started to protest, cross continued "because if he is in a room with a window then that is a chance Tyki could find him again, and the would probably end in a four way war."

"four way?" Kanda asked in masked confusion, wondering what the weird red haired man meant.

"yes, if Tyki, and incidentally the Noah were to capture Allen, you, my self, as well as the other mer Kingdome run by the lee's would probably end up fighting to have possession of him. And is something we must avoid at all costs, because he may not believe it but many people care for him and his well being."

"soooooo, who are these Noah people?"

Lavi's may not have known it, but this innocent question would probably land him with a headache in the morning.

* * *

Ok, I apologize about not updating in forever, but I am a lazy person, and for the later half of the summer into this year my aunt has decided to take me out to do stuph whenever she has time so I haven't gotten much of a chance to do anything lately… not a good thing, but it is true. I might have talked my parents into letting me go to AB this year!!!! I also am helping my make my Halloween costume at the moment, it looks like it is gunna be awesome when it is done!!! I recently got into the chronicles of Vladimir Tod through a friend and they are amazing!!!!! I love the smiley symbol!!!! (-\ǀ--) still can't believe my b-day is in 2 months… oh ya, the * earlier is because I NEVER swear, and this is the only exception within this fic, because it was necessary in order to get crosses feelings across. I do have a direction for this fic, just how to get to it from here is what I am still contemplating… well, it is 7:35 on October 25, 2009. Have a good night!!!

****important****

I ended up making a change to the plotline, and now lavi and lenalee are step-siblings, weird, but I made a mistake and don't feel like redoing this entire chapter…. lenalee and lavi are both royalty, as is kanda, kinda wierd, yes, but...

* * *


	4. SORRY

OK, EVERYONE. i have decided to rework this story (since i totaly forgot where i was originally going with it -_-') so when it is done, i will repost it. i think i will make it all one chapter this time rather than many. anyway, it might take a while, but i will do my best to get it finished and back up soon enough^^. 


End file.
